


What Happens in the Deep

by Byohazrd13



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding, Copious Amounts of Cum, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Egg Preg, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Male Character, Trans Piers, afab language, cum, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byohazrd13/pseuds/Byohazrd13
Summary: Post Resident Evil 6. Piers awakes in a J’avo cocoon after the explosion of the Underwater Oil Rig. After emerging fully healed, he quickly realizes he’s not alone in the darkness. Haos still stalks him, but now it’s motivated by the reproductive drive of the G-Virus component of the C-Virus.Smutty, self indulgent, unnecessary prequel to Alive Again
Comments: 7
Kudos: 83





	What Happens in the Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alive Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863609) by [Byohazrd13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byohazrd13/pseuds/Byohazrd13). 



> Piers is written as a trans man in this fic. I usually head canon Piers as Trans*, and just wanted to write some tentacle and egg smut with him and play around with concepts about the C-Virus.
> 
> I’m a trans man myself, and I may or may not be projecting shameless fantasies in this fic.
> 
> Terms used: slit, hole, entrance, cervix, womb, uterus, belly, slick, T-cock.
> 
> May contain dysphoria-inducing content.

A low thrumming in the darkness stirred Pier’s mind from nothingness. His head swam and he tried to get his bearings to no avail. There was something completely encasing his body and he couldn’t move. The young sniper knew that by all means, he should be dead, but somehow he wasn’t. Was it the C-Virus that kept him alive? How was that possible though? He’d been certain that the explosion of the underwater rig would kill him. Especially after expending so much energy on that last massive bolt of electricity to save his Captain.

The thrumming was getting louder to the point it was nearly deafening in his head, causing him to force his body to move. It felt like he was dragging his arms through mud, but the instinct to cover his ears was so STRONG. The feeling of something cracking around him was lost as he tried to drag his hands to his ears to stop the sound, not realizing it was in his head. Hands finally finding his ears to cover them, Piers realized it wasn’t a sound, but a sensation inside his skull, that was beginning to resonate through his whole body but especially to his nethers. Almost as if something primal was calling to him.

As the thrumming began to completely overwhelm him, and Piers started to scream. A thick viscous fluid flooded his open mouth though and he started to sputter and cough. Thrashing violently, he fought against whatever it was cocooning his body.

Wait.

Cocoon.

SHIT!

Panic flooded Piers’ mind as he realized that he was in a J’avo cocoon.

Part of him knew he shouldn’t fight, and just let himself suffocate and die instead of breaking out and living as any sort of infected B.O.W. but instinct to live drove his body instead. Pushing himself backwards, he felt the cocoon crack and break away against his back. Shoving his arms out, he fought against the pliable membrane keeping him trapped in the viscous slime that prevented him from breathing or screaming. Stretching it as far as he could, his instincts shrieking for air, the soldier dug at the membrane wall, scratching and digging with his fingernails, trying desperately to tear through.

Finally, Piers felt a finger pierce through, and he focused on that spot, tearing until the whole sack tore open. As the membrane walls split apart, the viscous slime spilled out away from him, exposing his bare skin to the humid air around him, and flooding his lungs and triggering violent coughs to expel fluid. Gasping for air, Piers let his arms fall limp to his sides. It felt  _ so GOOD _ to breathe.

Exhausted from his struggle, his body slumped against his will, and Piers fell sideways. Hitting the floor with a squishy thud, he lay still in the pool of slime, taking heaving, greedy gulps of air. Despite the warm humidity in the room that preserved a precious pocket of air, the air felt cool against his hot skin and in his lungs, and it felt so good.

After a few moments, he cracked his eyes open and looked at his arms laying in front of him. Two human arms, his right arm a lighter color like brand new flesh, and no mutation in sight. A laugh welled up in his chest and escaped his throat, and he rolled onto his back, rubbing his face in amazement. The slime on his skin was disgusting though, and he quickly tried to wipe it off his face.

A sound nearby stopped him cold, and he frantically tried to look around but it was too dark to see anything more than a few feet away. A crash echoed through the chamber, followed by a low rumble and a wet, slapping sound like something gelatinous moving around nearby. The BSAA soldier knew that sound. Ada’s BOW creature that he and Chris had fought.

The logical part of his brain knew that he had to get away, and find a way to kill it so it couldn’t get loose. However, the thrumming in his head got louder, drowning out his rational thoughts with a need. A need that grew in his core, white hot, and he felt a twitch between his legs, slick with the slime of the cocoon.

_ ‘No! No! NOOOO!’  _ Piers screamed in his thoughts as he felt his arousal grow while he fought to move his body. The wet, slick, slapping sounds grew closer and Piers paled as the thrumming grew again. The soldier realized he could  _ sense _ the creature’s presence and proximity.

Suddenly, something touched his leg in the darkness, and he immediately jerked away on instinct.

_ SHIT _ . It had found him.

Desperately, Piers tried to shuffle away from the creature, but his body was exhausted, and he kept slipping in the mucus from the cocoon. Alerted to his presence, a large, slimy, gelatinous hand reached out and grabbed his body. Everywhere it contacted his naked form, his skin felt like it was on fire, pulsing with the same intense thrumming.

Easily, the creature lifted him off the ground, and lifted him to its face. Turning his body easily as if examining him, Piers weakly struggled in the grasp, helpless to escape. Two giant eyes focused on him from their suspended places in the creature’s skull.

Scared and desperate to escape, Piers felt a hint of static in his right arm. Focusing the part of his brain that wanted to fight on the sensation, he tried to discharge the electricity as he had before. Unfortunately, all it produced was a small static crackle before fizzling out. It seemed he had expended too much energy before and didn’t have enough to produce a proper bolt. The creature, however, was not amused, and squeezed his body in its grasp until he let out a pained groan and fell limp in its hand.

Once Piers had stilled, the creature shifted him in its grasp, forcing his legs apart with one of its digits, and pressed it to his groin. A fire sparked to life in his loins and he couldn’t hold back a gasp at the pressure. Almost as if pleased by this, the creature moved its hand downwards and long meaty tentacles encased in the same transparent gelatinous flesh as the rest of its body snaked towards him.

A vague memory flooded Piers’ mind and brought an understanding to the young soldier’s mind. A report that the C-Virus had been created by combining the T-Veronica Virus with the G-Virus. The G-Virus was known to cause an intense drive for reproduction via implantation.

FUCK.

Piers knew exactly what this thing wanted with him right now, and that he was completely helpless to stop it. There was no way he could force his exhausted body to fight against both the creature’s grasp, and the reproductive drive of the virus that was screaming to be sated.

As the tentacles reached him, Piers let out a groan at the feeling of them coiling around his legs. All he could manage was a weak struggle but he wanted to thrash violently against them. When they coiled far enough up his legs to hold him in an iron grip, the creature relaxed its hand’s hold on him. Instead, it cradled his body in its hand.

A gasp escaped his throat as the tips of two of the tentacles pressed against his aching wet slit, and the puckered ring of his ass. The tentacle at his slit easily pressed in between his folds with all the slick of the cocoon mucous and his arousal. Once in, it thrust into him, sinking as deep as it could go, then pressing farther. It seemed to be secreting it’s own slick that soon began to drip from his hole. The tip of the tentacle explored deep within him, and he could feel it wriggling around inside him. An intense pressure of being full began to build as more and more of the tentacle pushed inside, bunching up on itself, stretching his inner walls as it looked for a path further inside him. The pressure was painful and Piers could see his lower abdomen starting to distend at being so full, but his body screamed at him for more as he came hard, a mixture of his own slick and the creature’s pouring out of his stretched hole. Especially when the tip seemed to locate the ring of his Cervix and started to press against it as if trying to force its way in.

Finally, the second tentacle pushed itself inside past the tight ring of muscle and Piers screamed. Within moments, he could feel the tentacle in his ass sinking deep into his intestines, slick and dripping as well. Watching helplessly, he saw the bulge of the tentacle make its way around his abdomen as it followed the tract within him. Eventually, the second found its way completely around and paused as if it decided not to go into his small intestine. Perhaps it was averse to the bile within. Withdrawing quite a bit, it began to slide in and out of him in a long, agonizing stroke of his insides, squirming all the way.

The first tentacle continued to press against his cervix, the blunt taper of the tip trying to force its way inside. Tears began to well up in Piers’ eyes from the pain and pressure inside him. A sick feeling that there was worse to come washed over him. Just then, a horrible pain came as the tip of the first tentacle penetrated his cervix and the soldier screamed in agony.

Piers began to cry openly as the tentacle began to work its way in and out of his cervix. The tapered tip stretched him open more and more with each thrust until the thickness of the tentacle could pass into his uterus. At this point, all the bunched up length of the tentacle that had shoved itself into his hole pushed into his womb and distended his belly further as they coiled inside of him. His entire body was trembling in pain and a bizarre intense pleasure now, but he couldn’t move no matter how much he wanted. The tentacles inside him and out were holding him firmly in place and his exhausted body was no match for them.

Slowly, the tentacle inside Piers’ uterus began to withdraw. It’s pace was agonizingly slow. With every inch that slid out of him, Piers felt more and more empty. Once it slipped entirely out of him, his gaping holes clenched around air. Never had he ever felt so relieved, but so empty. His insides hurt, cramping 100 times worse than the worst period he’d ever had before getting on hormones.

It wasn’t long though, that a different tentacle extended itself towards his stretched hole. It was mostly the gelatinous transparent flesh, oozing slick from the surface, and a fine mesh of muscular tissue that seemed to encase a sort of tube down the center and a few backwards barbs at the tip. While everything about the creature seemed messy, chaotic, and half-formed, it had some semblance of control. This appendage didn’t seem to have as much motor control, but Piers didn’t think it needed that much for its purpose. The new tubular tentacle slid inside his slick, fucked out hole and easily pressed past his stretched cervix. Pulling back slightly once inside, the barbs sank in and caused a shriek of pain.

Weakly, Piers made another futile attempt at escape to no avail. He was held too tightly. His body was in too much pain. The thrumming of the virus inside him was screaming too loudly to mate and reproduce with this creature of the same virus that had just locked itself into him.

What could have been moments, minutes, or hours later, Piers couldn’t tell at this point because time felt agonizingly slow, something began to happen. Large, red, ovoid masses began to work their way down what Piers now surmised was an ovipositor, towards his hole. It was going to lay eggs in his womb and he was utterly helpless to stop it!

As the first egg reached his hole, he felt it begin to stretch him out again. This stretch was wider than the previous tentacle had been. It burned and stung as the mass was pushed through his entrance. Once it was in, he felt the ovipositor flexing against the egg inside him. It’s muscle contractions pushing the egg along inside him. As it reached the end of his canal, the tip of the egg hit his cervix and began to press inside. Stretching him to his limit, a choked sob left Piers but still it stretched further. At the same time, another egg was pushed through his entrance. He could feel his cervix ripping to accommodate the stretch. Then came the strangest sensation. The feeling of flesh knitting back together as the widest part went through. A sudden weight settled into his back, and Piers knew the egg had been pushed out into him.

The next egg worked it’s way up and into his cervix, and again the stretch came. This time the pain was only slightly lessened. However, a dull thrum of pleasure came as well this time as the egg passed into him and plopped out into his belly, a third at his entrance. As the next egg entered, Piers felt the press of it against his G-spot, and he shuddered in pleasure.

The thrumming Piers had been feeling filled his head and his body. The tentacle deep in his bowls seemed to surge in and out of him in time with the pulsating sensation.

The third egg reached his cervix and the fourth pressed against his t-cock from the outside before slipping much more easily into his hole as the third passed into his womb. The sensations of pain were beginning to lessen, and became replaced with an almost pleasurable pressure as his body began a constant healing of tears as the process stretched him beyond limits.

The fourth egg began to pass into his stretched out cervix and a fifth at the entrance. A violent orgasm wracked his body and a loud moan echoed through the chamber. Legs quaking and gasping for breath, Piers’ eyes rolled back slightly and his head lulled into its hand. Mouth agape, the tentacle that had previously invaded his womb made its way past his lips and slid down his throat before starting its own rhythm of sliding in and out, keeping time with the steady thrum of the virus. As the tentacle moved, it began to spill a liquid down his throat that slowly began to drip into his stomach.

When the fifth egg was extruded into his womb, he began to be able to feel his belly starting to distend. The full feeling of earlier was returning. Though he didn’t dare imagine how many his body could take. Especially as his body seemed to be able to repair itself now. Weakly, he moved a hand, surprisingly free, to his swelling belly. He could feel the tentacle in his bowels seething and squirming inside him. He could feel the lumps of the eggs in his womb and the swelling bulge of them.

The sixth egg pushed into him, and Piers could feel the eggs in his womb shift to accommodate it beneath his hand. Looking down, he could only see so far in the darkness, what he could see though, was a steady stream of eggs down the ovipositor towards him, and knew this would not end any time soon.

When the seventh egg pushed inside his uterus, Piers began to lull into the feeling of it. The steady thrum in his head and body, and the steady feeling of the tentacles in his mouth and ass fucking him in time began to overwhelm him. Absolutely helpless, his body aching in what was becoming a pleasurable stretch, the young soldier slowly began to succumb to the process.

Another egg passed into him, then another, and another. Perception began to feather and blur around the edges for him, and he started to lose his sharp focus on what was happening. A wave of pleasure passed over him as each new egg passed into him and he started to lose count. All he could feel was the thrumming of the tentacles, the slow swelling of his belly, and the stretch of each egg that entered him.

An orgasm wracked his body as an egg pressed against his g spot, then passed into his uterus to join the growing clutch. Followed by another, and another, and another. The pulsating muscles of the ovipositor within him rubbed against sensitive places. Lessening pain thanks to his body’s healing let his mind begin to focus on the sensations of pleasure. Another egg brought another climax and his hips bucked. God it felt so good, his mind began to forget how wrong this was.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over him as each new egg brought him to climax. Back arching, his body began to shake and he strained against the firm tentacles that held his legs. It was quickly becoming too much. Every few moments another strong orgasm shook his body and he didn’t know how much more he could take. Another egg made him cum again, then another, and another. His t-cock ached from so much stimulation, but still he came again, and again, and again.

Time and numbers blurred to the point that Piers had no idea how long this had been going on, how many eggs were inside him now, nor how many times he had cum. All he knew was that his belly was swollen so large that he looked 8 months pregnant. His belly was swollen so large, heavy with eggs, bulges of them vaguely discernible beneath his stretched skin.

An egg pushed its way in, then began to enter his womb, but there wasn’t another following it at his entrance. The sudden change drew a confused groan from Piers, rousing him from the trancelike state he had fallen into. Looking down as best he could, the ovipositor was devoid of eggs and he heaved a sigh of relief.

The tentacles in his mouth and ass slowly began to withdraw, leaving a strangely empty feeling as they pulled out. His stomach felt just as full as his womb and he felt it slosh slightly, and wondered if the creature had deliberately provided him sustenance to carry its brood. A moaned whimper escaped his suddenly empty mouth against his will at the loss of sensation, and the sniper knew he was thoroughly ruined.

A few agonizingly slow moments later, he felt a strange tugging from up the ovipositor. When he looked to see what it was, he saw a small, strange, slithering, tentacled creature making its way through the transparent tube, towards him. Was that thing going to go inside him? Struggling again, he was quickly reminded the attempt was futile.

When the creature reached his entrance, Piers felt it squirming within the ovipositor and the feeling brought him to climax again. This orgasm was different, long, and he rode it out the entire time it took the creature to enter him, and slither into his womb amongst the clutch of eggs. Immediately, he began to feel the clutch shift within him as the creature moved around inside. A wanton moan came from his throat at the now constant shifting within him.

What followed next was a gush of white viscous fluid pouring down the ovipositor and into his belly. It quickly filled up the spaces between the eggs inside his womb, stretching his belly further so the bulges of individual eggs could only barely be seen. The flow of fluid trickled to a halt, and the musculature of the tube squeezed every last bit of it into him.

Inside him, he could feel the tip of the ovipositor contracting, but the barbs didn’t retract at all. There was a strong tug against the ovipositor that dug the barbs to further embed in him painfully. Another tug and he felt it snap inside him and the ovipositor was yanked out of him without its tip, gushing clear, slimy fluid everywhere as it went. Did it deliberately do that to seal him up and keep the clutch inside him?

The tentacles that held his legs unwrapped themselves and disappeared into the darkness. Moving the hand in which the creature held him back to its grotesque transparent face, the suspended eyes within it’s head examined him closely. There was no discernible emotion from the gigantic BOW that held him, but Piers could only surmise that it was pleased with its work.

Holding him aloft with one hand, digits closing around him loosely, the BOW ambled it’s way somewhere. Piers had no idea where it was taking him, only that he wasn’t in the condition to struggle. Every shift of the creature’s amble made the clutch in his belly shift, and the liquid in his stomach slosh. Feeling sick from the motion, he tried desperately not to vomit, knowing that whatever it had filled him with might be the only sustenance he may get for a while.

Finally, the creature halted, and set him down into a nest of sorts. It was the remains of some sort of room that had been covered over with pulsing, indiscernible biological growth. The same type of growth that had blocked the path he and Captain Redfield had taken towards the escape pods. It was soft enough that his nude form was cushioned as the gigantic had placed him. This was a small mercy compared to being dropped on cold hard metal flooring, and it was one Piers was willing to be grateful for in the moment.

When the shambling noise of the creature moved away, Piers’s exhausted body quickly fell into the void of blackness as he passed out.


End file.
